The Science of Passion
by alucardy-party-girl666
Summary: Corniest title possible, I know. VexenxHojo Hojo is sucked into Castle Oblivion by one of Vexen's experiments, and over time, they fall in love. But there are 2 problems by the names of Xemnas and Loz. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I'm reeeeeeeallly supposed to be working on another fic(Ninja in England), but I've decided to take a break from it cuz I can't think of anything to happen... kinda-ish. Any ideas on it, msg. me! ^.^ Anyway, I started working on this a year ago, but for undisclosed reasons, I couldn't use my laptop. Now I have it back. And I love writing this story. Alot. So I hope you love reading! ;)

* * *

Vexen was pissed. REALLY FREAKING PISSED. Not even Saix was messing with him. Why was Vexen pissed? Well, it had to do with a rather obnoxious silver haired remnant. Loz, to be specific.

That vomitous mass be damned, the blonde didn't care how nice his ass looked in those leather pants, he hoped Satan stuck his pitchfork right up his-

"VESHEN!! I NEED HULP!!! MY TUG IS SHTUCK ON DA ICE COOB TAY!!!!!!!!" called a nasally voice from the kitchen.

The scientist sighed and called back "Demyx, run hot water over the side of the tray that your tongue is stuck to."

"OH OKAY SHANX!" Demyx replied.

_Idiot, _Vexen thought. He rolled his eyes and continued to think his angry thoughts. Vexen's mind replayed the freakish events of the last month.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Vexen yawned and glanced at his clock. 1:57 am. Only three more minutes. He added the crystals he had been growing over the last few months to the compartment on the side of the circular metal frame. The simple frame would hopefully connect him to Midgar, and suck anyone within a five foot radius through the portal. Straight to his lab. Then, the clock beeped. 2:00 am. Vexen squealed and plugged in the machine. It whirred and shook. Soon, a blurry image appeared. An empty sidewalk. Suddenly, a pair of legs in black slacks and a long white coat appeared. The picture became distorted and Vexen panicked. 'Was this supposed to happen!?' He didn't know. HE DIDN'T KNO- ***_**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****_ A rather bewildered man was dumped on the lab floor. His raven hair was disheveled, the round glasses perched on his nose crooked. The white lab coat he wore read 'Professor Hojo, ShinRa Inc.'. So he's a scientist! Vexen thought excitedly. The man looked around and started to say something when the machine caught fire. 'SHIT!'Vexen cried. He tackled the man and then... *_KABOOSHAKAPOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*_ The largest explosion Vexen had ever seen in all his years of being a scientist had just occurred. Vexen was panting and the edges of his black robe were singed. He glanced around what was left of his lab and groaned. 'DAAAMN! Xemnas is gonna be furious.' He thought aloud. The man underneath him cleared his throat. 'Would you mind getting off of me?' He asked politely. Vexen realized he was still on top of him. 'Well, how awkward!' The blonde thought. He got up and as he studied the man the tips of his ears turned red. He was pretty handsome. Wait, What the HELL was he thinking!? He didn't even know this guy. Vexen hid his blush by turning around and calling 'Hey! Follow me. We have to hide you from Xemnas.' The other man looked as if he were going to ask a question, but Vexen simply held up his hand and said 'It's all for science.' The black haired man smirked and replied 'Wonderful. I simply LOVE a good experiment...'_**

_FLASHBACK END_

Vexen smiled at the happy memory, though it was a sad smile. But, he was The Chilly Academic. He didn't have feelings. What he did have, was a particular set of skills attained over a long existence. That, and a thirst. A thirst... for Gatorade.

* * *

Heh, yeah, a wtf story... WHATEVZ! XDDD Review pleeeeeease!


	2. Chapter 2

Loz moaned.

"Damn it, Reno you're amazing."

The redhead smirked. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Yo, wanna come down to the bar and get a drink?"

Loz shook his head and sat up, his bare chest glistening with sweat from the two's most recent encounter. "I have other customers, you know!" He said mock- angrily, slapping Reno's naked torso. "Actually Re, You'd better get dressed and get going... that is, if you're not paying for another hour," Loz said flirtatiously. Reno chuckled and stood up, gathering up his clothes.

"Errrm, Re? Your boxers are uh... pretty... dirttyyyy... I mean... what are you gonna tell Rufus?"

Reno froze. Loz watched from his perch on the bed.

"Look, Rufus and me, we both got our secrets. And when we see something suspicious about each other, we look the other way. He'll see sparkly clean boxers. It's a fuck- buddy- support system. Something scheduled, _something normal._ Rufus and me both have pretty crazy lives, and something organized and shit, it's nice to feel that once and a while. Get it?"

Loz flushed.

"Re, I'm sorry... I didn't know... I didn't mean to... um..."

"Yo, don't worry 'bout it. 'S cool." Reno pulled his boxers onto his skinny legs, followed by his wrinkled slacks. But in Loz's mind, he seemed different. Cold.

"Are you sure? You don't seem yours-"

"I'm. Fine." Reno cut him off with an icy glare.

"Look, I'm sorry I said anything Re.."

"Loz, SHUT THE FUCK UP. I don't give a shit about you or your apologies. You and me , we're nothing more than business. Yeah, we get along O.K., but it'll _never_ be more than business. Don't forget who, no _what_ you are. You're a _cheap fuck."_

Reno sneered at Loz. He stormed out the door, shoes in hand, shirt unbuttoned, blazer haphazardly thrown over his shoulder. So Reno-esque. Loz would miss him, but it wasn't hard to pick up another sex-craved, overworked businessman... Not hard at all. Just then, his cell rang, blasting Beyonce's 'Irreplaceable'.

Loz smirked. How ironic. Loz rummaged around, looking for his phone. When he found it, he flipped it open and smiled, greeting his caller. Then, his smile got even wider. It was a customer.

"And what'd you say your name was, sir?"

_Mrhhnffnwslvjnoiwjwhjgothjoti_

"Hojo? Hm, O.K. I'll see you tonight. Buh-bye."Loz finished sweetly. Hojo... hmmm... that name sounded very familiar. And that voice. So weary sounding.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that, won't I?" Loz mumbled bemusedly. He set himself to cleaning the dingy room that served as his 'office'. Straightening the soiled sheets, opening the dusty curtains, floofing the over-used pillows, Loz got very excited. It'd been a while since he'd gotten a new customer. _Fresh meat. _Just then, the doorbell rang. 8 _already?!_ Oh, time sure does pass when you're having fun. The man combed through his silver hair, and opened the door. There stood a man, about 50, with a hooked nose, a greasy black ponytail at the nape of his neck, and a cruel air about him. Loz gasped. Suddenly, he realized he knew this 'Hojo' all to well. This man was ShinRa's head scientist, known for his sick, twisted, and illegal experiments on human beings. But, Loz had to admit, there was an aura of intrigue

"Good evening," Hojo said. "May I come in?


End file.
